Wishful Thinking
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Based in 1x09. Who's really thinking all this up? Is it real or not? The lust is, and he'd be damned if it wasn't wishful thinking. Stiles/Derek/Danny. Slash.


**_I started this, and worked on it for a while, but then stopped. When I came back I saw I didn't have the motivation I had had before. Sorry for the crappy ending, I know it sucks_**

* * *

><p>"Fine, I'll go get you another shirt," Stiles said with fluent annoyance while he rolled his eyes at Derek, "Danny, just try to find the number, I'll be right back."<p>

Danny pulled his gaze away from the hot cousin to give Stiles a nod, watching as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced back over at Miguel, and jumped a bit to see him already staring back. He turned to the laptop on the desk, back to the shirtless guy who he felt was still staring at him. He took a deep breath, and tried to back trace the text message, everything silent except the tapping of keys while he worked. Maybe he'd gone back to reading… shirtless. Defined abdomen muscles flexing as he sat down, and his broad shoulders slumping as he got into what he was reading, muscular arms at his sides while the book sat in his lap. His lap; his jeans were tight, and Danny could feel his getting tighter thinking about how long Miguel would be, how thick, and how far he could fit it down his thr—

"What have you found out?" A rough voice made him jump, and he looked up, Miguel leaning over slightly to see the computer screen.

"U-Uh," Danny's eyes raked over his body obscenely, focusing on the trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans, pulling his lip between his teeth, "I'm still tracing it."

"Me or the number?" Derek looked at him, eyebrow raised, watching him tense and scoot closer to the table, hiding his lap. He could feel the testosterone and lust, rolling off of the lacrosse player, he could just about taste the want on the tip of his tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny snapped, looking up into those blue eyes, instantly knowing he shouldn't have by the way his dick swelled in his jeans. Fuck, why did this guy have to be Stiles' cousin? He'd been all over him by now if he wasn't.

"You know what I mean."

"I-I really don—"

"Touch me."

"Stiles will be back any minute…" The lacrosse player reasoned, hand coming up and running down the bare abdomen in front of him, shifting a bit in his seat to face him.

"You like him, don't you?" Derek watched him, tilting his head to the side, feeling himself grow in his jeans as Danny traced each muscle on his torso.

"Don't tell him, Miguel. I don't want him to know yet." Danny told him, wetting his lips unconsciously, "And I shouldn't be touching his cousin like this."

The wolf leaned down, gently grasping the other's jaw, tilting his head up, "I'm not his cousin."

Danny quirked a brow, seeing the smirk spread across the other's lips. He quickly leaned up, smashing his own lips against that smirk, curling his fingers around Stiles' non-cousin's belt. Derek grabbed him by the front of his jacket, hauling him up into a standing position, starting to strip him of the unwanted fabric.

"God, so many layers." He mumbled as he pulled his shirt and wife beater over his head. He wasn't so surprised that Danny was built; he'd watched him during lacrosse practice when he was taking a break from seeing if Scott and Stiles were screwing something up or getting in trouble. He'd seen how hard he played, and he knew how hard he worked, and God, it fucking showed.

"What else did Stiles lie about?" Danny asked, letting the other's hand run down his torso before he pressed their chests together, nuzzling his head down into his neck, nipping at the skin there with his teeth.

"My name's not Miguel." Derek told him, craning his neck to let him mouth at his jawline, groaning softly when the lacrosse player's tongue swirled around right behind his earlobe.

"I knew it," He whispered, pulling the lobe between his teeth and tugging before letting go again, "What is it?"

"Shouldn't tell you." The wolf smirked, hearing a frustrated sigh, the other's body leaning away slightly.

Danny pulled away, looking the now nameless man in the eye again, feeling less intimidated than before, "You have to give me something."

"Get down on your knees, and I'll give you something." The older teen said, seeing him scoff, but then get onto his knees, hands gripping his belt.

"Tell me," He looked up at him, slowly working his belt open, pulling it out of the loops after. He moved in close, nuzzling his face against the other's clothed erection, "I need to know what I'll be begging for later."

Derek took a hold of Danny's short hair, tugging it back to make him look up, "Screaming and begging."

Danny licked his lips, "Make it happen."

The wolf growled in approval, pushing the other teen back onto the floor, getting down and crawling on top of him, pressing their hips together. The lacrosse player groaned, grinding up for more, one hand moving up and gripping a chunk full of dark hair. They moved against each other, hands roaming, Danny's free hand moving down and grabbing the older teen's ass.

"Derek. Say it, learn it. Moan it for me, Danny." Derek whispered in his ear, grinding his hips down roughly.

"Mm, D-Derek." Danny threw his head back onto the carpet, the wolf's teeth biting down hard on his collarbone, almost enough to really hurt, but not enough to break the skin.

"Yes, Derek, indeed." A judgmental voice came from the other side of the room, and the two boys on the floor looked up, Stiles standing with a dark shirt draped over his shoulder for Derek, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame of his bedroom.

Danny's eyes widened, and he tried to sit up, to get Derek off him. He succeeded in sitting up, only to have the older teen in his lap, bulges in their jeans rubbing together as they both bit back moans. Stiles watched them, raising an eyebrow as Danny tried to form a sentence to explain.

"I can explain." Was all the taller lacrosse player got out, all he could think of saying. He thought he pretty much destroyed the chance of telling Stiles that, yes, he does find him attractive, and he'd really like to act on that if Stiles was willing.

"Okay. Explain why you're shirtless and grinding against my cousin on my bedroom floor. I thought you wanted to do lab work." The shortest teen shrugged.

"I'm not your cousin anymore." Derek smirked, wetting his lips. He could sense the amusement that the kid was carrying, and that he wanted to make the most of this situation. He wanted the same thing.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you changed your name, too?" Stiles chuckled softly, pushing himself away from the door, closing it behind him, the click of the lock deciding that they were going to do this.

Derek nodded, and Danny looked at both of them, pupils blown and painfully hard in his jeans. His first intention was to get a good grade, but when Stiles had told him that they would be working in his bedroom, he began to think differently. He watched the other lacrosse player as he strode over and knelt down next to them, mostly ignoring Derek for the moment.

"You'll come here and whore it up with him, but you won't at least tell me I'm attractive? I see how it is." Stiles faked being upset, inching himself closer to him. He could smell Danny's cologne, and could feel the heat of his body. He wanted to get his hands—and tongue—all over him.

Danny traced over every inch of Stiles' face, taking in the words, which got him thinking that he'd need to make it up to him. He'd need to make it better, and soon. He took a moment to admire the other's lips, full and pouty, his cock tingling when a tongue poked out to wet them. He wanted them so bad, and he was going to get what he wanted. He surged forward, pressing his lips against Stiles', hand going to hold the side of his face so he couldn't pull away. He felt the shorter boy melt into it, and hardly noticed as Derek got up and let Stiles' body replace his.

Derek watched like a predator as the two boys kissed, each move they made turning him on so much more, exciting him. He watched Danny's tongue poke out and draw a line on the kid's lips, which took Stiles by surprise judging by the small noise he made before letting the other in. The wolf let his hand drift down, fondling himself through his jeans to relieve the pressure, licking his lips when the taller lacrosse player tugged off the smaller's over shirt, hoping that Stiles would let him look at the prize underneath the simple white cotton shirt that was left.

Stiles let himself be undressed, and he felt hands slip up his shirt, feeling along his torso, paying special attention to his abdomen; feeling along each muscle that stood out, feeling them tense and relax under Danny's fingertips. He teen took a chance and moved a hand up, lightly tweaking at one of Stiles' nipples, other hand holding the kid's hip in place when he squeaked and jolted back from it.

"Danny." His name came out as a breathless moan when he pulled out of the kiss, glancing down at his shirt before looking back up, "Off."

The lacrosse player obeyed, lifting the white fabric over the smaller's head, tossing it away and marveling at Stiles' bare torso. He had more subtle muscles than the other two, but they were very noticeable every time he moved; strong chest, soft skin, and sexy as Hell. Even Derek was impressed, even though it wasn't his first time seeing him shirtless and all hot and bothered.

"Anyone wanna touch me again?" Stiles' amused voice broke through the other two's thoughts, and they hastily made the most of the smaller's offer, Danny leaning forward to kiss and lick at the newly exposed flesh, Derek kneeling back down behind Stiles and pressing up against him, hands snaking around to start unclasping his belt.

Danny licked a stripe up Stiles' neck, nibbling at his jaw when he got there, groaning as Derek pressed the smaller lacrosse player's hips down, Danny thrusting up for more. Stiles groaned, rocking his hips into the teen under him, feeling Derek pull his head back and into a rough kiss, lips and tongues instantly fighting for dominance, even though they both knew Derek would win. The other teen just watched them, groaning softly as Stiles' hands tugged open his belt.

"God, clothes off, and on the bed. All of us, right now." The youngest teen broke the kiss, and moved the hands off him, getting up and fumbling with his jeans.

Danny and Derek agreed with a nod, picking themselves up off the floor and tearing away the rest of their jeans. The wolf glanced at Stiles, seeing he was trying to get his stuck zipper undone, then pushed himself into the older lacrosse player's space, closing the distance between their lips. Danny was caught a bit off guard, and fell back onto the bed, the wolf not caring as he leaned down to keep the kiss going, lips and teeth with heavy breaths. Derek was a master with his tongue, the taller teen thought, and wanted more of it when he felt him pull away.

"Blow him." Derek whispered in his ear, making him look over to where Stiles was watching them, hands still on the zipper. He nodded, and Derek pulled away, taking the smaller's hand and bringing him over to stand in front of Danny.

Stiles stared down at the older lacrosse player, then looked up Derek in mild confusion. Danny took a hold of the kid's jeans and tugged them down, along with his boxers, making him gasp and return his gaze to the boy on the bed. The tallest teen just smiled at Stiles, then wrapped a hand around the base, pumping a few times before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip, earning another gasp. Derek watched from over Stiles shoulder, seeing his cock gently sliding in and out of Danny's mouth, one of the kid's hands curling in his short hair to guide him, gradually rocking his hips along with it.

"Fuck. Danny, that's so good. Mm, God, your tongue." Stiles looked down at him, seeing the other lacrosse player already looking up at him, and he looked so fucking slutty, but so innocent, "Derek, I want you to fuck him."

The wolf was taken aback for a moment, and saw the way Danny's eyes widened. He looked at Stiles and raised his eyebrows as a 'Really?' and watched as the kid nodded.

"Right now." The youngest teen pulled Danny's mouth away, letting out a deep breath at the loss, pulling his hair so his head tilted up to him. Stiles leaned down and kissed him, full and passionate before he felt himself being pulled away, Derek pushing his way in front of Danny, backing him down onto the bed and working his jeans off.

The older lacrosse player let himself be stripped, groaning softly as his cock was let out of it's confines. He reached up, tugging open the button and pulling down the zipper of Derek's jeans, trying his best to push them off his hips from the position he was in. The wolf helped him, shoving them down and kicking them off, a gasp being heard at how he wasn't wearing underwear. It just made him smirk, mouth attaching to Danny's neck, bare hips rubbing together, groans making Stiles bite his lip.

"Derek, fuck him." Stiles tried to be commanding, and even though he heard a small chuckle come from the wolf, he saw as he grabbed Danny's legs and wrap them around his waist, grind into him again while he locked eyes with the youngest teen. Stiles glared back at him, hand tightly fitted around his cock, pumping slowly while watching them.

"Fuck me," Danny interrupted them, trying to calm his breathing, not quite helping when he sneaked a glance at Stiles, but turned back to Derek, "from behind."

Even that took Derek aback, not to mention the thrust forward of Stiles' hips at the suggestion, and a quick nod with wide eyes. The wolf sat up, letting Danny get in the position he wanted, licking his lips at what he chose. The older lacrosse player looked back at him, wiggling his hips. Derek smirked and crawled behind him, spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock, looking up at Stiles; who had stripped away his jeans and walked over to Danny's face at the end of the bed, running his hand through his hair while he stared down at him.

Derek set his hands on the taller lacrosse player's hips, tip of his length against Danny's entrance, wanting nothing more than to just fuck him senseless. But he couldn't, and he wasn't going to. He pressed forward, the first few inches entering Danny, feeling him shiver and press back against him, taking more of him; all of him in. He couldn't help the growl that left his lips, both of the boys starting to moan for him, Danny's muffled by taking Stiles' cock into his mouth, the younger lacrosse player keeping a gaze on Derek, rolling his hips forward while holding a chunk of the other's hair, looking utterly sinful. _When did Stiles become a sex god?_ He was making porn star worthy noises, Danny pulling off to beg for him to move, his name sounding fucking _perfect_ on those lips, making him start pounding into him without mercy. He wanted to make them scream for him.

"Miguel? …Miguel?" He felt someone shaking him, then lowly whisper, "_Derek._"

He jolted up, opening his eyes and grabbing the hand firmly placed on his shoulder. He looked up, Stiles' looking scared but resting his other hand over his, trying to make him loosen his grip. Danny was kneeling down to look at him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Are you okay?" The older lacrosse player asked, squeezing his knee and glancing up at Stiles before continuing, "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine." Derek nodded, letting go of Stiles' hand, taking a deep breath and folding his hands in his lap, hiding his straining erection and the fact that he was about to come and he couldn't calm down. Danny nodded, going back to Stiles' laptop to finish tracking the text message.

"You're not fine. I know those noises, and it wasn't a nightmare." Stiles whispered so only the wolf could hear, setting a hand on his thigh menacingly, making his skin tingle, "Go take a shower, get your head straight."

Derek glanced to Danny, who had his back turned to them, then up at the younger teen before pushing up and pressing their lips together, leaving Stiles dumbfounded when they broke apart. The wolf's eyes burned that icy, electric blue, and he smirked, taking the shirt draped off Stiles' shoulder for him.

"Thanks for the shirt, _cousin_." He said, getting up and holding back a groan as he made his way to the bathroom.


End file.
